An arrangement in which a battery for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle is disposed above a floor of a luggage compartment of a rear part of a vehicle body is known from Patent Publication 1 below.
Furthermore, with regard to a hybrid vehicle in which a battery is disposed in a luggage compartment behind a rear seat, and a spare tire is disposed to the rear of the battery, in order to prevent the battery from being damaged when there is a collision from the rear and the spare tire moves forward, an arrangement in which a guide member is provided for guiding the forward-moving spare tire obliquely upward is known from Patent Publication 2 below.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-205953
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-262412